


Mr. Officer

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, alec is his partner, jace is a cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Sebastian Verlac is the long-time abusive boyfriend of Clary Morgenstern. What happens when Officers Herondale and Lightwood come to rescue her one night when Sebastian brutally rapes her? Where does her brother Jonathan, a young business mogul, come into play?





	1. The Gunshot Heard 'Round Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> So right now I don’t know what this is or if I’ll continue it. If you want if continued leave a comment with what you liked/didn’t like. I always like to hear from my readers.

 

 

 

  
  


The phone was just out of reach. He had her pinned to the couch, and her cellphone was just on the coffee table. “Stop it, Sebastian! Stop! I just don’t want to tonight!” 

 

“You’ve been holding out on me Cherry. You know a man has needs!” He said viciously as he tore at her pajamas 

 

“Please stop!” He’s ripped her favorite Harry Potter pajamas and he loosened his grip on her for just a moment to undo his fly. 

 

Right as he was about to push into her, there was a firm knock on the door. “NYPD! Open up!” 

 

“You wretched bitch!” Sebastian shouts and plunges into her all the same. His thrusts are bruising and she’s sure she’s bleeding. 

 

“Help!!” Clary screams but Sebastian pulls a pillow over her head and holds it. 

 

Three things happen in very quick succession. The door is kicked down and an imposing looking cop and his partner come in with guns drawn. Sebastian spills into her, and she screams from under the pillow. 

 

“Step back from the lady!” The blonde officer says. 

 

The other, taller cop with dark hair takes the safety off his gun and a shot rings out. Sebastian is hit and falls away from her. “Jace get the girl I’ve got him.” Sebastian’s dark hair mixes with blood on the floor. 

 

Clary feels terribly exposed, she throws the pillow off her so she can breathe. Luckily Sebastian had just shoved her underwear to the side but still, she’s much less covered than she’d like to be in front of two strange men. 

 

She can hear the other cop reading Sebastian his rights and she’s laying on the couch shaking. “Do you have some clothes I could get you? Maybe a bathrobe? We have to keep all these clothes on you so they can collect them at the hospital for your rape kit.” 

 

Clary nods and points toward the bathroom in the hall. The man comes back and helps her up onto her shaking legs and pulls the bathrobe over her. “Alright, you’re going to ride in the back of my car but I promise you’re not in any trouble. We’re going to take you to the hospital and they’re going to an exam so that we can prosecute this guy alright?” 

 

She nods numbly but when she goes to step forward she shakes and falls to her knees. The man kneels down next to her and asks, “Do you want me to carry you to the car? By the way, I’m Officer Herondale.” 

 

She’s like an idiot. She shouldn’t be breaking down like this, worse, she feels  _ weak _ . Her voice, sounding tiny and frightened answers, “Yes, please.” 

 

So he carries her to his police car, and now there are several officers and an ambulance around their Brownstone. Sebastian is being carried into the ambulance but seems to still be hollering and moving around so it must have been a non-fatal shot. She wishes it had been. 

 

Officer Herondale makes a bit of small talk with her. “Does this happen often?” 

 

“Yes.” Is all she can reply. 

 

“Well, we got called because your neighbor was worried about you. She said she thought he was trying to hurt you and we came right away.” 

 

She nods, she’s never liked cops but this guy seems sympathetic. “He usually just beats me, it’s never been this bad.” 

 

Jace nods as he pulls in front of the hospital emergency room. “They’re waiting for you. Think you want to walk in? I could get a wheelchair for you if you don’t think you can manage it.” 

 

Clary shakes her head. “No, I’ve got it.” 

* * *

  
  


An hour later after pictures have been taken and all sort of other unspeakable things have been done to her she’s just got to get her wrist x-rayed because they think it might be broken. She’s waiting in a room with blue flowered wallpaper and lots of drawers and cabinets. The other officer, the officer that shot Sebastian knocks on the door. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

The man steps in and smiles at her. “I just have some paperwork for you to sign. How’s your wrist?”

 

“Sore, they gave me some pain medication though so I don’t feel it too badly.” 

 

“Have you got a place to go?” He says handing her a pen and the papers to sign. 

 

“I can stay with my brother for a bit… Is Sebastian…” 

 

“He’s ok, I shot his arm but he’ll be out of commission for a while. He’s going to be in jail for a while. Are you scared of him coming and finding you again?” 

 

To put it simply, she was afraid he’d kill her if he had the chance so she nods. “Well, we’re not going to let that happen. I’m sorry, I never introduced myself in all the craziness, I’m Officer Lightwood. I can set up a protection detail, just tell me where you’ll be staying so I know where to send the car.” 

 

“I think I’m going to spend the next couple weeks with my brother, Jonathan Morgenstern in Manhattan. The address is 417 5th Ave he’s on the thirtieth floor, apartment number 3083.” 

 

There was a knock at the door and Officer Herondale stepped in with a bag of donuts and a coffee. “I thought you might get hungry, they could have you waiting for the x-ray for a while, a car crash just came in so they’re going to be busy for a bit.” 

 

She scoffed, just her luck. “Thanks, Officer Herondale. I didn’t eat dinner.” 

 

“No problem, I think we’re just about done. Lightwood, why don’t you pull the car around I’ll be out in a second.” 

 

Officer Lightwood gave his partner a look and then disappeared out the door. 

 

Officer Herondale gave her a meaningful look. “I know this has been a difficult night. If something ever happens,” he pulls out a card from his pocket and writes something on the back, “this is my number. Call me day or night and I’ll be there. I’m so sorry this happened to you.” 

 

He was the first one to say it, the first one to say that he was  _ sorry _ . A single tear escapes her eye and her bottom lip wobbles. 

 

“Hey, c’mon and have a donut. There’s Boston creme if you like that?” 

 

She smiled through the tears and said, “They’re my favorite.” 

 

* * *

 

She was still waiting for her x-ray two hours later but Jon had shown up. He made his apologies for being late to come see her, apparently, he’d been at a dinner, he was still dressed in his tux. 

 

“Can I have one of these donuts?” He asked kindly. 

 

“Yeah sure, I thought you already ate?” 

 

“Nope, I had drinks but no food.” 

 

“Oh my god, Jon are you drunk?” She said smiling at her brother. 

 

“No! A little tipsy maybe but my baby sis always has to come first.” 

 

“You didn’t drive here did you?” 

 

“No, my driver took me.” 

 

“ _ Your driver _ ?” 

 

“Hey, I’m moving up in the world sis.” 

 

She sighed. Things with Jon were usually easy. She didn’t know what to say to him now, though.

 

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked patiently. 

 

“I told Sebastian no and he decided my answer should be  _ yes _ .” 

 

“So he hurt you?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Aw, sis. It’s going to be ok.” Jon patted her hair. 

 

* * *

 

They got home to Jon’s penthouse at around 2 am. Her wrist was broken and she had it in a cast. The doctor’s had given her an ample amount of pain medicine and she was feeling sleepy. Jon had run back to her apartment and grabbed some clothes for her. 

 

For the first time that night she slipped into clean pajamas and slid into bed. Because of the pain medicine, she fell asleep alright but had terrible dreams. 

 

Morning came bright and early and when she woke up there was a note on the breakfast bar waiting for her. There was a credit card and the key to a car sitting next to it. 

 

_ Sis,  _

 

_ Gone to work for the day, there’s plenty of food in the fridge for you but use this card if you want to go out for anything. Be careful.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Jon  _

 

She felt restless, even though she’d just woken up she felt like cleaning. She definitely wasn’t hungry and her wrist was twinging. She popped two of her pain killers and hoped it wouldn’t knock her out. Maybe she could explore around a little before she got sleepy again? 

 

She starts to walk from room to room and it’s not lost on her how lavish Jon’s penthouse is. There’s a grand piano out in the living room and a beautiful chandelier in the library. Yes, this was definitely Jon’s style, very much over the top. She comes to a smaller room at the end of a hallway and steps inside. It stands in stark contrast to the rest of the house which was sparse. This room had many paintings and pictures of her and their parents. It was cluttered but still clean. She wandered around the relatively small room and looked at the art, most of which was hers and their mothers. She stood behind the desk and looked at the pictures her brother surrounded himself with, most of them were pictures of their family at gatherings. Some even had Sebastian in them. 

 

She’d never breathed a word of Sebastian’s abuse to another soul until tonight. Her mother had suspected something when she’d had a black and blue mark on her eye a couple weeks ago. That mark had just finished healing. The more she walked around the more she realized she was sore  _ other places _ besides her wrist. There was a dull throbbing between her legs. She felt so alone. She ended up going back to the kitchen and taking the credit card. She could stop by Dunkin Donuts after she got her things from Sebastian’s place. 

 

She got frustrated when she tried to find the car outside. Technically she shouldn’t be driving and she could get into trouble but she was only going across town. Finally, she found the car and unlocked the doors and piled in. 

 

The drive was quiet and she didn’t feel like listening to music. Music would make her happy and that was at odds with what she was feeling right now. She felt like the floodgates of hell had been dumped on her and she was sick of always catching the wrong end of the stick in life. 

 

She pulled up outside her and Sebastian’s Brooklyn brownstone. It was all taped off and there were several men who seemed to be detectives looking at evidence and pointing to spots on the wall. “Hi, I’m Clary Morgenstern, I live here would it be ok for me to get a few of my things from upstairs?” 

 

The officer she asked seemed to be in charge. “Yeah,” He looked past her and beckoned one of the officers in uniform over to her. “This is Officer Penhallow, she’ll help you get your things out of the upstairs.” 

 

Officer Penhallow was a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair. She helped Clary collect her art things and gather some of her clothes. The last thing she got was her teddy bear and favorite blanket. She felt a little weepy but tried to smile through the tears. Officer Penhallow rubbed her back. “We’re going to get him. Don’t worry.” 

 

She sniffled and stood up. She didn’t think coming here would be this hard. She remembers how she was going to treat herself to Dunkin Donuts afterward. Damn, this was hard. She waved goodbye to Officer Penhallow and got in the car. She was feeling a little drowsy but she figured she was good to drive. 

 

She drove to Dunkin Donuts and tried to listen to Drake on the radio but the happy music just made her feel out of sync with the people around her. She turned the radio off just as she pulled into Dunkin Donuts. For a moment, she’s tempted to go through the drive-thru with her aviator sunglasses on and hope no one takes too much notice of her. The thing is she really doesn’t want to be alone right now and she hopes that being surrounded by people will make her feel more at ease. She puts her aviators on her head just in case and walks in. 

 

She likes this place, it’s a hubbub of activity and there are so many heavenly smells. She waits in line and spots a group of NYPD officers. Their backs are turned to her but she feels happy to have them there with her. She orders a vanilla latte and blueberry muffin. She hasn’t eaten anything since the previous night and it’s going on 1 pm now. She’s waiting at the end of the bar for her drink and muffin when someone taps her on the shoulder. She jumps about six feet in the air and turns to see who it is. Officer Herondale is looking at her nervously. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. You’re trying to give me a panic attack!” She mutters, trying to smooth over her expression and blushing at the same time. 

 

“Sorry!” Officer Herondale says. 

 

“Vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin? Order 2150.” One of Dunkin Donuts workers says. She steps forward and collects her things. 

 

“What are you doing in this part of town?” He asks her. 

 

“I just got some things from my house,” Clary says, breaking off a piece of her warm muffin. 

 

“You look good.” He says. Is he hitting on her? Or just making an observation? 

 

“Uhm thanks.” She says nervously and goes to find a place to sit down. 

 

“You want to come over here and sit with Officer Lightwood and me?” He says kindly. 

 

“Yes, I’d really like that.” Finally, she didn’t feel so alone. 

 

They were sitting on a row of stools that faced the busy Brooklyn street. It was a beautiful September day a little breezy but  _ warm _ and Clary’s bones ached for the warm weather to last a little longer. “How was the rest of your night? Do you mind me asking?” Officer Herondale smiled at her and she didn’t mind sharing with him. 

 

She returned his smile and told her about her debacle with getting her arm x-rayed and how her brother showed up around eleven. 

 

“He has a driver? Christ, red.” 

 

“He owns his own tech company. Supposedly it’s doing well.”

 

“What do you mean supposedly? He’s your brother shouldn’t you know these things?” 

 

She didn’t know what to say. She and her brother saw the world in different lights. He was all about money and making bigger dividends and the stock market. She couldn’t care less about money so long as there was food on the table and money for art supplies. They’d come from pretty humble beginnings so she didn’t know how he’d gotten so pretentious. “We don’t… see things the same way. He’s really into the stock market and all that shit and I just don’t care.” 

 

“Ah. You two seem pretty different.” 

 

“We are.” She said, taking a sip of her latte. “I don’t know how I’m going to live with him. We don’t always get along but he’s never really around. Today he just left me his credit card and a car. He probably won’t be back till late tonight.” 

 

“Well… I get off at three. Could I take you to Central park? That way you won’t be alone  _ all _ day.” Was he offering to take her on a date? Is that what this was? She sighed. 

 

“I have to go, actually.” She said sliding off her stool. “Another time maybe.” A thousand things were going through her head right now. Officer Herondale was a gorgeous man. He had blonde hair, it was cut a little short of her preference but she knew if he grew it out it would look amazing. His eyes were the most curious color of gold she’d ever seen. It was almost like his eyes glistened, even under the unflattering fluorescent light bulbs inside Dunkin Donuts. But she had just been through hell and back and she didn’t want to get involved with a cop. 

 

“Herondale lay off the lady.” Officer Lightwood said. He hadn’t said anything this whole time, just sipped patiently at his coffee.  

 

“Hey, she said she was lonely!” Officer Herondale snapped at his partner. 

 

“Doesn’t mean she wants your sorry ass lookin’ after her.” Officer Lightwood said with a hint of a smile. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Officer Herondale apologized. “Just, you have my number if you need it right?” 

 

“Of course.” She said, timidly smiling back at him. She slipped out of Dunkin Donuts and back to her car. 

* * *

 

“Ah, another long day’s work done and over with,” Jonathan said as he poured him and Clary a glass of wine. 

 

“Yep. Look, I’m going to start looking for apartments tomorrow.” Clary said before taking a sip of her wine. 

 

“Why?” Jonathan asked, looking a little hurt. 

 

“Well… it’s just that you’re never home and if I have to be home alone all the time I’d like to have a place where I can get a cat or dog.” 

 

Jonathan drummed his fingers on the granite countertop. “Who says you can’t have one here?” 

 

“Well I just assumed  --” 

 

“Clary, I know you’re in a hard place right now but please believe me I will do anything to make you happy right now. I might not be able to understand, at least completely, what you’re going through but I want to do all I can that you get everything you need to recover from this - this - psycho.” He sighed into his wine and took a sip. 

 

She patted his shoulder. “Thanks, Jon. I know we don’t always get along but you’re a good brother.” 

 

“And you’re a good sister. Just let me try to make you happy, let me try to get you on your feet and you can paint here and maybe sell some pieces and then you can be on your way. Right now I just want to make sure you’re ok.” 

 

She looked up at him and smiled. “You’re the best.” 

 

They sat and drank their wine. Tomorrow she wanted to wake up early to go for a walk. Usually, she’d run but that was out of the question with her wrist in a cast. “Do you work out in the morning?” She asks him. 

 

“Every morning, yep. I do an hour or so of strength training and then run 5 miles all before 7 am.” 

 

“Well… instead of running could you go for a walk with me?” 

 

“Yeah of course. I’ll run tomorrow night. We’ve got a treadmill.” 

 

“Ok thanks, bro. I think I’m going to bed. This wine is making me tired.” She said, letting out a sleepy yawn. 

 

“Alright, sleep well. There are extra blankets in the closet in your room in case you get cold.” 

 

He knew her better than she thought he had. She was always cold at night, and now she would be doubly as cold as usual because she didn’t have Sebastian to keep her warm. 

 

“Good night bro!” She called out. 

 

She tucked into bed after putting her pajamas on, brushing her teeth and combing her hair and putting it up in a high ponytail. Sleep stole over her almost immediately. 

 

Late in the night, nearly when the birds were beginning to chirp she bolted upright in bed. She’d had a terrible dream. She breaks out in sobs as the dream replays in her head. 

 

_ Sebastian hovering over her as he roughly pushed his cock in and out of her, a deeply disturbing look on his face. “You can’t hide from me baby girl. You’ll always be mine no matter where you go.”  _

 

She gave a pained whimper and devolved into loud sobs. After a few minutes of crying, she realized she had no tissues. She got out of bed and turned on the light. There was a knock at the door and it creaked open. 

 

Jonathan stood in the doorway, frowning at his sister. “A-are there a-any t-tissues?” She sobbed. 

 

“Aw, sis.” From behind his back, he produced a box of tissues. She stepped forward and she took a few, blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. 

 

“Fuck this is so hard!” She grumbled angrily. But Jonathan easily held her close to him. 

 

“Shhh, baby girl. He’s never going to touch you again.” She hiccupped and sobbed into his chest. 

 

“I just want it to be over already!” Clary said, not thinking of what she was saying. 

 

“You’re not… thinking of hurting yourself are you?” Jonathan said, holding her out appraisingly and looking her right in the eye. 

 

“What? No! Never! I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.” Clary said. 

 

“Good,” Jon said, hugging her back to him. 

 

“Could you just lay down with me until I go back to bed?” Clary asked her brother. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

He tucked her into bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jonathan was almost never this tender with her but she supposed he never had reason to be. But he was being tender now and that was all that mattered. 

 

“Goodnight Clary.” 

 

“Night’ Jon.”    
  



	2. Be gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary spends some time with her brother and jace

The next night was Friday night. Clary would have invited Simon over but he was busy seeing his new girlfriend, Maia. So as the grandfather clock in the living room struck 8 pm she was alone in the vast expanse of Jonathan's living room. She wandered to the corner of the room where there was a floor to ceiling stereo system. Damn Jonathan had expensive taste. She tried to fiddle the dials and succeeded but it was playing some horrid classical music.

"Gross Jon," she mumbled to herself. She was trying to figure out if the stereo was on the radio and she turned the tuning dial and it switched to static. She smirked, she wasn't completely useless with technology. She turned the dial to her favorite station and turned up the volume.

J. Cole came through the speakers and she swayed her hips. She picked up her phone and texted her brother.

[ outgoing text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] Are you coming home before midnight or have you got a hot date?

[ incoming text ; J.C. Morgenstern ] The only date I have is with a bottle of vodka and the flat screen TV

[ outgoing text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] Jonnnnnnn. You didn't tell me you had a stash of liquor!

[ incoming text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] I didn't want you drowning your sorrows in Ciroc.

[ outgoing text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] =( please tell me where it is?

[ incoming text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] I'll show you when I'm home.

[ outgoing text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] Fine. Love you bro drive safe!

She set her phone down and walked over to the fridge. If he wouldn't tell her where the hard stuff was then she could have a beer while she waited. She popped the top on a Sam Adams ( what was with the pretentious alcohol supply? Hadn't he ever shotgunned a Keystone light behind a Seven Eleven?) and went back to the stereo. She checked out his iPod. She scrolled through the artists… Future, Desiigner, and Drake were all featured. He liked fuckboi music. That was so like him. She scoffed. She scrolled a little further down and saw he also had Beyonce. He had the whole Lemonade album! She needed to buy that for herself. She fidgeted with the stereo and turned it to the iPod. She flicked it to _Freedom_.

This was her jam. Her phone buzzed again.

[ incoming text ; Officer Herondale ] I figured I would text you rather than call. You want to get coffee tomorrow?

She sashayed her hips to the beat, dancing a little while she texted him back.

[ outgoing text ; Officer Herondale ] That sounds like a good idea. Where do want to go?

[ incoming text ; Officer Herondale ] How about on the Corner of Lark and Caroline? There's an Uncommon Grounds there?

[ outgoing text ; Officer Herondale ] Yeah ok! Sounds good what time?

[ incoming text ; Officer Herondale ] 3? I'm off tomorrow so it doesn't really matter

[ outgoing text ; Officer Herondale ] 3 is fine. Is this a date?

[ incoming text ; Officer Herondale ] Only if you want it to be? Obviously, I don't want to push anything on you given what just happened.

She frowned. Why did he have to remind her of that, she'd nearly managed to forget for a few minutes.

[ outgoing text ; Officer Herondale ] Let's take it slow?

[ incoming text ; Officer Herondale ] Slow it is. See you at three tomorrow?

[ outgoing text ; Officer Herondale ] See you then!

She really liked him but she didn't think she could do the sex thing with anyone just yet. She sighed. She didn't want to think about _him_ right now. Just then she heard a key turn in the door and it swung open, revealing her brother.

"Jon, you scared me!"

"Sorry! I do live here you know."

"I know."

"Are you playing Beyonce?" He asked with a quirk of his lips.

"Mmm yeah?" She said as she smirked at him.

"Good taste. She should have won a Grammy for that album."

She rolled her eyes. "Adele's album was good but not Grammy material. I was really disappointed."

"Me too." He disappeared into his bedroom with his briefcase. She took a drink of her beer and went back to the kitchen. She realized she should have made dinner but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Hey what do you want to eat?" She called out to him. He appeared moments later in the doorway to the kitchen, clad in only loose black boxers.

"There's a Chinese menu on the refrigerator door. I'll have Mushu Pork."

She stared blankly at her brother. The last time she'd seen him was at a family reunion before this whole debacle had started. She and Sebastian had been in love and things had been good. That was nearly three years ago. It always struck her as a little suspicious that her brother never seemed attached to anyone romantically. She looked shyly up at his body, damn, he was built like a god. He was all hard angles and planes of smooth muscle. "Workout much bro?"

"I told you, I work out every day for like 2 hours."

She gulped, "You look good."

He smirked wickedly at her and she sighed. "Where's the alcohol?"

"Anxious to drink your problems away?" He said, laughing lightly. She loved looking at him when he laughed, there was a light to his green eyes that she didn't see usually.

"Kind of, I've never gotten drunk around you or even seen you drunk before so yeah."

He smirked wickedly at her, "It's the second cabinet on the right the code is 3213."

"Why is your liquor cabinet locked?"

"There's some really expensive liquor in there."

She walks over and inputs the code. The glass door swings open and the beautiful collection of liquor is barred to her. She wants to try the Grey Goose and the Ciroc. She's always been a vodka kind of girl. "What's the difference between Grey Goose and and Ciroc?"

"Ciroc is a little mellower?"

"I'll go with that then."

"What are you making?" He asks her.

"I dunno I thought we could do shots?" She wondered if she should be even doing this. She wanted to get drunk tonight but she didn't want to black out or anything.

"So you want to get trashed, that's what you're saying."

"Well, I don't know. Not like blackout drunk but like… good and shitty, yeah." She paused as she smirked, "Do you have any cranberry juice?"

"Do I look like a pansy? No, of course, there's not cranberry juice but there's orange."

"We could do screwdrivers. That's not a pansy drink." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine."

She started mixing two drinks. She found his shaker easily and all the ingredients for screwdrivers were in the fridge. She easily mixed them together and Jonathan came out just as she poured the drinks. "What were you doing?"

"Texting my friend?" He said, he came around the corner looking at her, he was clad in sweatpants now.

"Who's your friend?" She asked

"A girl?"

"So that's her only trait, she has a vagina?" Jonathan gave her an annoyed look.

"She's a model," Jonathan said, rolling his eyes at her.

"So is this like a friends with benefits arrangement?"

Jonathan (finally) had the decency to blush. "Go away, Clarissa."

"Mhmm. My brother is a fuckboi."

He rolled his eyes again. "You know if you do that much more your eyes are going to stay like that."

"Whatever." He said dismissively. "Pour me a shot."

"Where are your shot glasses?"

"The cabinet above the sink." Clary reached and found a plethora of multi-colored shot glasses.

She poured them both a shot. "C'mon, I want to get drunk." She said, looking him square in the eye.

They clinked their glasses together and Clary said, "May you be in Heaven a full half hour before the devil knows you're dead," and bolted down her shot of Ciroc, making a face the whole time. Jonathan swallowed his down but didn't make a face.

"Please don't tell me you're going to have this model chick over later. I so don't want to hear you fucking."

He scoffed and shook his head. "She's actually out of town right now. She's in Milan doing a show."

"Oh, shit." She said.

"Yeah."

There was a knock at the door and Clary jumped a little. "Do you think Sebastian could have gotten out on bail…?"

"Not yet I don't think but I'll get the door, it's probably just the Chinese food guy."

Jon tossed on a shirt and sure enough, it was the guy from the Chinese place with their food. Jon paid the guy and closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. "Here eat something before you get sick." He said pulling out the bag filled with Chinese food.

They ate in relative silence and halfway through Clary got up and made herself a screwdriver. Clary wanted to talk to her brother about why they hadn't hadn't seen each other in so long, about why she'd stopped talking to her brother. "Jon?" She says as she pushes her plate to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wonder why we stopped talking? I only live a 20-minute subway ride away. I mean, it's been three years. Didn't you ever wonder if I was ok?"

He cleared his throat and took the bottle of Ciroc and poured himself another shot and drank it down. "As soon as dear old dad told me he was beating you, like really beating you, I threatened to go over there and kill him. It was a huge fiasco, dad and I got into it and it was bad. So yeah, I thought if I kept my distance it would be better for you. Don't forget, you didn't stay in contact with me either. I knew he probably didn't want your older brother to know about any of it so I steered clear. I have a career and a murder charge might have put a kink in the works. I knew he was controlling you but I couldn't trust myself not to kill him or seriously maim him."

Clary didn't know what to say. Her brother had known the whole time. She took a long sip from her screwdriver and sighed. "So you knew?"

"I knew."

"Well, I guess some things you have to learn the hard way." She reached across the table and held her brother's hand. "I'm glad you're letting me stay with you," Clary said.

"I'm glad too."

Clary cleared their places and washed everything up. She was starting to get a little bit of a buzz. "Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being a good brother." Clary said, smirking at him.

"I wouldn't say leaving you to be beaten up by your boyfriend out of a sense of self preservation is being a good brother but whatever you want to call it." He said, frowning.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't have left him even if you did come and beat him up - or whatever else you think you could have done to him. It was a lesson I had to learn first hand."

Jon gave a kind of uncomfortable shrug and walked up to her, and held her in his arms. "My one and only sister. I wish I could teach you these things by osmosis."

"It doesn't work that way Jon." She said leaning comfortably into the hug. He kissed her hair lightly and she smiled.

* * *

Three the next day rolled around fast. She'd slept well the night before mostly because of the alcohol she'd consumed. Jon had stopped her and locked up the liquor after four shots. She was a little hungover today, thus she was sporting a sundress and aviator sunglasses to block out the bright light of the late summer sun. She walked into Uncommon Grounds, a local coffee shop and noticed Jace immediately. He was sitting in regular street clothes with his super short golden hair and sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"Hey!" Clary said. He stood up and she hugged him lightly.

"You want to get something to drink?" Jace asked her.

"Yes of course, it's good to see you out of your uniform."

He smirked at her, "It's good to be out of that uniform."

They made small talk while they waited their turn in line. Jace was a complete gentleman and paid for everything. Sebastian had always been a dick about money, making her buy the smallest things with her own money and never agreed to a joint checking account. Just the smallest things like that put Clary's mind at ease.

They found a place to sit in the back, which was fairly secluded, this was the part about dates that she hated, she had to talk about herself and try not feel bad that this man had just seen her brutally raped.

"So do you have any hobbies?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm an artist so my job and my hobby is kind of all rolled into one." Clary said as she blew on her vanilla latte, trying to cool it down.

"That's nice."

"What about you?" Clary asked, hoping his hobby wasn't collecting guns or something equally as crazy.

"Well, my partner, Alec is really into archery and we belong to an archery club. I'm into running too. Last weekend Alec and I did a 10k run for charity."

That was alright, she thought to herself. A run for charity is always nice. She couldn't run to save her life (literally) so maybe Jace could do some training with her. She'd been avoiding going out of the house for a while now because the beatings from Sebastian had been so bad that she didn't want to have anyone give her _those_ looks of pitying. "That's great. I need to get back to the gym honestly." She said.

"Yeah, one of the downsides of being a cop is I never really get to slack on the gym. NYPD has very strict requirements for physical fitness."

"But you eat donuts like a champ?" Clary said giggling a little.

"I'd rather be able to eat donuts and work a little harder at the gym than eat rabbit food."

Clary laughed, she liked him! "That sounds pretty on point."

"So who's your best friend, if you have one and what makes them special to you?" Jace asked.

She could tell he'd thought about what kind of questions and what subjects to bring up before he delved into this date.

"That's easy, my brother." Clary said, "And he's special to me because he's always been there and he knows when to step away. He's incredibly kind to me. Like the other day when you saw me, he'd actually given me a key to one of his cars and left me with a credit card so I wouldn't be stuck in his apartment all day."

Jace looked pleased. "That's very nice of him."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. What about you? It sounds like you're pretty close with your partner, Alec."

"Yeah he's a good guy, definitely my best friend."

"That's good. What's your favorite movie?" Clary asked him.

"Guardians of the Galaxy! Anything Marvel really."

"Ohh that's a good one." Clary's phone went off and she wanted to ignore it but it could be Jon and she wouldn't want to miss anything important. He knew she was on a 'date' and hadn't been very happy about it. "I'm sorry, I just need to see who that is."

"It's fine, go ahead." He said, smiling at her.

[ incoming text ; J.C. Morgenstern ] Your ex boyfriend just stopped by the apartment. I restrained myself but barely. I called the cops because I'm pretty sure it's a violation of his bail to come anywhere near where you're staying. It's under control.

[ outgoing text ; J. C. Morgenstern ] Date is going well, thanks for handling it.

She sighed. Of course he would come looking for her. "Is everything ok?" He looked worried but she didn't want to turn a perfectly wonderful first date into a drama session.

"Everything's fine. Jon just wanted to check on me." She lied smoothly.

"Oh alright," He said smiling. "Well, I should probably get going. Alec's- friend," he paused awkwardly, "is taking us out for dinner."

"Oh like a boyfriend?" Clary asked brazenly.

Jace flushed, "Yeah. Don't tell anyone though ok? He's not out on the force yet and the guys wouldn't be too great about it."

"I understand, well this was fun, do you want to do something like this again?"

"Yeah, how about something different next time?" Jace suggested.

"Sure, text me and let me know." Clary stepped in and gave him a light hug. "Thanks for the coffee, you're a sweetheart."

"Anytime, Red." He said, as he hugged her back and let her go.

"Red?" Clary said smirking.

"Yeah, I thought it was a fitting nickname." Jace said smirking.

Clary turned to leave and smirked at him. "Bye Golden Boy."


End file.
